


Kâminel

by Sashaya



Series: Endearments [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, a bit overpoetic, some might say it's OOC, some might say it's love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He gazed at her like she gave him life and breathed out</i>
  <br/><i>“Kâminel”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kâminel

**Author's Note:**

> This time un-beated. But all the thanks to Nehelena for helping me choose the title :)

“ _Kâminel_ ” the name rolled from his tongue and fell on her eyelashes like a raindrop, lacking the gentleness. Still the word seemed like a melody in his mouth, though the language was rough as his warrior’s hands. 

“ _Kâminel_ ” he whispered as he woke up late with the sun lighting up the sky and chasing the moon away. 

He gazed at her like she gave him life and breathed out

“ _Kâminel_ ”

 

“Your tongue is rough” she told him, wrapping her long arms around his shoulders and chest, hiding him in herself. “Like stone”

Kili hummed, tilting his head and pressing a kiss to her chin. 

“Your tongue is sad” he told her back and waited a breath to continue. “Like wind”

Tauriel laughed, the sound foreign and imperfect like her. 

“You are poetic” she rested her head on his. “For your kind” the smile touched her chapped lips and bled into her words. 

“You are talkative” he stroke her hands with his own, feeling the difference under his fingertips. “For your kind” two breaths of pause and one before he continued. “Don’t change, _Kâminel_ ”

“I see to it, _Elin_ ” she buried her nose in his hair and breathed him in. “But you ought to stay and oversee it yourself”

“ _Kâminel men_ ” Kili brought her hand to his lips and placed a long kiss on the fair skin. Placed a promise. “Till the earth stays under our feet, I will always find my place by you”

She said nothing and tightened her hold on him, melting him with herself. 

Kili smiled and joined their hands, watching them in admiration like a beautiful jewel. 

“Your words are guarded and sacred” Tauriel spoke softly, her breath combing his hair. “But one day, will you tell me what you whisper in the mornings? Will you speak of what you weave into your confessions? Will you share with me your secrets?”

“You just have to ask, _Kâminel_ and I will bring you the Stone of Kings itself” he kissed her fingers that let out an arrow with deadly intent and never missed. “All you want is yours”

“Then tell me, my star, _amin Elin_ , tell me”

“ _Kâminel men_ ” he spoke, his voice rough and full of mirth. “You are all a Dwarf could love”

**Author's Note:**

> Me butchering Dwarvish this time:
> 
> * _Kâminel_ – earth/soil of all earth/soil
> 
> * _Kâminel men_ – my earth…


End file.
